vikimanfandomcom-20200215-history
Азия
Азия правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Текущая версия страницы пока не проверялась опытными участниками и может значительно отличаться от версии, проверенной 9 сентября 2012; проверки требуют 16 правок. У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Азия (значения). Азия на карте мира А́зия — самая большая часть света, образует вместе с Европой материк Евразию. Площадь (вместе с островами) — около 43,4 млн км²1. Население — 4,117 млрд чел. (2009). Содержание убрать 1 Происхождение названия 2 Положение и границы 2.1 Граница между Европой и Азией 2.2 Граница между Азией и Африкой 3 География 4 Физико-географическое районирование и субрегионы 5 Страны Азии 6 Население 7 См. также 8 Ссылки 9 Примечания 10 Литература правитьПроисхождение названия В хеттскую эпоху в северо-западной части Малой Азии располагалось царство Ассува2. Победа хеттов над ним упомянута в анналах царя Тудхалияса IV. В греческом эпосе это царство персонифицируется в образе царя Асия, союзника троянцев. Имя Асия в греческой мифологии носит океанида, жена Прометея, от которой, согласно мифологической традиции, и произошло название части света. Ко времени Геродота обозначение целой части света как Асия (Азия) было у греков общепринятым. правитьПоложение и границы Материковая Азия располагается в основном в восточном (исключением является Чукотский полуостров) и северном полушариях. С Африкой Азия соединена Суэцким перешейком, от Северной Америки её отделяет узкий Берингов пролив. Географические координаты крайних точек см. в разделе «Основные сведения». правитьГраница между Европой и Азией Граница Европы и Азии признанная Международным Географическим Обществом (под буквой A, под другими буквами отвергнутые варианты) Основная статья: Граница между Европой и Азией Первые попытки определения границы между этими частями света относятся к эпохе Древней Греции. Предположительно, первым учёным, разделившим весь мир на Европу и Азию, стал древнегреческий географ Гекатей Милетский: в своей работе «Землеописание» он провёл границу между ними по реке Фасис (река Риони в Грузии) и Средиземному морю3. Впоследствии к проблеме границы между Европой и Азией обращались такие древнегреческие учёные, как Геродот, который выделял три части света (Европу, Азию и Ливию)4, Фукидид, Изократ, Полибий (определил границу между Европой и Азией в своём труде «Всеобщая история» по реке Танаис (Дон)5), Страбон (в работе «География» также провёл границу по Танаису5). В свою очередь, древнеримский писатель Плиний Старший границами двух частей света обозначил перешеек между Понтом и Каспием (Кавказские горы), Боспор Киммерийский (Керченский пролив) и Меотиду (Азовское море)5. Вплоть до XVIII века граница между Европой и Азией по Азовскому морю и Дону не подвергалась сомнениям и находила подтверждение в ряде работ: Козьмы Индикоплова (VI век), Мартина Бельского (1550 год), Герарда Меркатора (XVII век), Михаила Ломоносова (XVIII века). Однако уже и в этот период существовали альтернативные мнения. К примеру, средневековые арабские источники считали восточной границей Европы реки Итиль (Волга) и Каму6. К XVIII веку количество альтернативных мнений возросло. Так, французский картограф Гийом Делильen провёл восточную границу Европы по Оби, а немецкий путешественник на русской службе Иоган Георг Гмелин и французский географ Жан Жак Элизе-Реклю — по Енисею. В 1730 году в книге «Северная и восточная части Европы и Азии» шведским учёным Филиппом Иоганном Страленбергом была впервые предложена идея о проведении границы между Азией и Европой по водоразделу Уральских гор, а после Южного Урала — по Общему Сырту, рекам Самара, Волга до Камышина и далее по Дону. В то же время приоритет Страленберга в вопросе проведения границы по Уралу оспаривался русским учёным Василием Никитичем Татищевым, который, по его словам, выдвинул эту идею ещё в 1720 году6. В 1745 году в «Лексиконе Российском» он написал: Весьма приличнее и натуральнее провести границу от узкости Вайгач по Великому Поясу и Яику вниз через море Каспийское до реки Кумы или гор Таурисских. Впоследствии граница между Азией и Европой по Уралу получила отражение в научных работах Ф. А. Полунина (1773), С. И. Плещеева (1793), И. П. Фалька (1824), Г. Е. Щуровского (1841). При этом граница между частями света на юго-восточном отрезке восточной границы сильно различались: П. С. Паллас (1773) проводил границу от среднего течения реки Урал по южным склонам Общего Сырта, Волге, Ергеням и долине реки Маныч, относя всю Прикаспийскую низменность к Азии; Г. Ф. Миллер (1750) и Ф. А. Полунин (1773) — по Дону, Волге, Каме, Белой и далее по Уральскому хребту; С. И. Плещеев (1793) и И. Ф. Гакман (1787) — по реке Эмбе6. В XX веке проблема границ получила дальнейшее развитие. В 1850 году германский учёный А. Гумбольд высказал мнение о том, что Европа — это часть Азии, поэтому границы между Европой и Азией не существует. В свою очередь, французский географ П. Гуру в книге «Азия» (1956) заявил, что «Европа — азиатский полуостров, а Азия — понятие искусственное…», а У. Паркер в книге «Европа: как далеко?» (1960) — о том, что нет двух материков Европы и Азии, а есть один — Евразия6. В советской науке проблема границы между Европой и Азией получила развитие в 1950-1960-х годах в рамках деятельности Московского филиала Географического общества СССР. Авторами ключевых работ по данной тематике стали Ю. К. Ефремов (1958), В. И. Прокаев (1960) и Э. М. Мурзаев (1963). По мнению Ю. К. Ефремова, выступившего в 1958 году с докладом на заседании отделения школьной и физической географии Московского филиала Географического общества СССР, границы между Азией и Европой носят культурно-исторический характер, поэтому природной границы между ними не существует. Исходя из этого, ни Урал, ни Кавказ не могут служить границей двух частей света. В результате на заседании была принята рекомендация, получившая отражение во всех советских учебниках6: Рекомендовать проводить границу Европы и Азии по восточной подошве Урала и Мугоджар, затем по реке Эмбе, по северному берегу Каспия, по Кумо-Манычской впадине и Керченскому проливу, оставляя Азовское море в пределах Европы. Данное решение вызвало критику со стороны В. И. Прокаева (1960), который утверждал, что принятая рекомендация не соблюдала принцип физико-географической цельности. По его мнению, в случае следования данному принципу граница должна быть проведена по восточной границе Уральской страны (лежащей полностью в Европе) и северо-западной границе Туранской страны (отнесенной к Азии) с Прикаспийской низменностью. Несмотря на это, В. И. Прокаев не считал это описание границей между Азией и Европой, так как оно противоречило существовавшим традициям, а именно: границе по водоразделу Уральских гор, реке Урал, водоразделу Большого Кавказа и Керченскому проливу6. Проблему границы между Азией и Европой затронул в своей работе советский учёный Э. М. Мурзаев (1963). Подчеркнув невозможность провести границу между этими частями света на основе антропологических, исторических, лингвистических и этнографических рубежей, он выдвинул два основных варианта этой границы. Первый вариант — на основе основе политико-административных рубежей. Согласно ему, граница между Азией и Европой идёт по государственной границе Грузии и Азербайджана (Каспийское море целиком относится к Азии), далее — по государственной границе России и Казахстана до Челябинской области. К Азии целиком относятся Челябинская, Свердловская, Тюменская области, Ханты-Мансийский и Ямало-Ненецкий автономные округа. Карское море, по этому варианту, полностью относится к Азии, а архипелаг Новая Земля — к Европе. Второй вариант — на основе физико-географических рубежей. Он основан на формуле «Кавказ — Каспий — река Урал — хребет Урал»6. На современном этапе граница между Азией и Европой остаётся весьма условной и неопределенной. В российских географических источниках, границу с Европой, как правило, проводят по восточному подножью Уральских гор, Мугоджарам, реке Эмбе, далее по Каспийскому морю, реке Аракс, по Чёрному и Мраморному морям, проливам Босфор и Дарданеллы. При статистико-экономических расчётах в России границу между Азией и Европой проводят по восточным административным границам Архангельской области, Республики Коми, Свердловской и Челябинской областей и далее по государственной границе России с Казахстаном, по северным административным границам Дагестана, Ставропольского и Краснодарского краев7. правитьГраница между Азией и Африкой Первые попытки определения границы между Азией и Африкой относятся к эпохе Древней Греции. Традиционно она проводилась по реке Нил, однако Геродот в V веке до н. э. выступил против деления территории Египта на азиатскую и африканскую части, поэтому определил границу по западной границе Египта, полностью отнеся его к Азии8. В свою очередь Страбон определил границу по перешейку между Красным морем и устьем озера Бардавил на Синайском полуострове, соединённым со Средиземным морем8. В период Древнего Рима и в Средние века часть учёных проводила границу по Суэцкому перешейку, однако подавляющее большинство продолжало рассматривать в качестве границы либо Нил, либо западную границу Египта8. В современный период граница между Азией и Африкой проводится по Суэцкому перешейку или Суэцкому каналу. В результате, часть Египта, расположенная на Синайском полуострове, относится к Азии, а остальной Египет — к Африке. правитьГеография См. также: Полезные ископаемые Азии Азия на карте полушария Площадь: 43475 тыс. км² (включая острова)9 Площадь островов: 2001 тыс. км² Средняя высота над уровнем моря: 960 метров Наибольшая высота над уровнем моря: 8 848 метров (г. Эверест) Наименьшая высота над уровнем моря: −405 метров (уровень Мёртвого моря) Самая северная точка: мыс Челюскин 77° 43' c. ш. 104° 18' в. д. Самая южная точка: мыс Пиай 1° 16' с. ш. 103° 30' в. д. Самая западная точка: мыс Баба 39° 29' c. ш. 26° 04' в. д Самая восточная точка: мыс Дежнёва 66° 05' c. ш. 169° 40' з. д. Города, расположенные рядом с географическим центром Азии: Иркутск, Кызыл Азия омывается Северным Ледовитым, Индийским и Тихим океанами, а также — на западе — внутриматериковыми морями Атлантического океана (Азовским, Чёрным, Мраморным, Эгейским, Средиземным). При этом имеются обширные области внутреннего стока — бассейны Каспийского и Аральского морей, озера Балхаш и др. Озеро Байкал по объёму содержащейся пресной воды превосходит все озёра мира; в Байкале сосредоточено 20 % мировых запасов пресной воды (без учёта ледников). Мёртвое море является глубочайшей в мире тектонической впадиной (-405 метров ниже уровня моря). Побережье Азии в целом расчленено относительно слабо, выделяются крупные полуострова — Малая Азия, Аравийский, Индостан, Корейский, Камчатка, Чукотка, Таймыр и др. Близ берегов Азии — крупные острова (Большие Зондские, Новосибирские, Сахалин, Северная Земля, Тайвань, Филиппинские, Хайнань, Шри-Ланка, Японские и др.), занимающие в совокупности площадь более 2 млн км². В основании Азии лежат четыре огромных платформы — Аравийская, Индийская, Китайская и Сибирская. До ¾ территории части света занимают горы и плоскогорья, наиболее высокие из которых сосредоточены в Центральной и Средней Азии10. В целом, Азия — контрастный регион по абсолютным отметкам высот. С одной стороны, здесь расположена высочайшая вершина мира — гора Джомолунгма (8848 м), с другой стороны, глубочайшие впадины — озеро Байкал с глубиной до 1620 м и Мёртвое море, уровень которого ниже уровня моря на 392 м10. Восточная Азия — район активного вулканизма. Азия богата разнообразными полезными ископаемыми (в особенности же — топливно-энергетическим сырьём). На территории Азии представлены почти все типы климата — от арктического на крайнем севере до экваториального на юго-востоке. В Восточной, Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии климат муссонный (в пределах Азии находится самое влажное место Земли — местечко Черапунджи в Гималаях), в то время как в Западной Сибири — континентальный, в Восточной Сибири и на Сарыарке — резко континентальный, а на равнинах Центральной, Средней и Западной Азии — полупустынный и пустынный климат умеренного и субтропического поясов. Юго-Запад Азии — тропический пустынный, самый жаркий в пределах Азии. правитьФизико-географическое районирование и субрегионы В Азии принято выделять следующие физико-географические районы: Восточная Азия (Корейский полуостров, Японские острова, восточная часть Китая); Западная Азия (Южный Кавказ и Переднеазиатские нагорья); Северная Азия (Сибирь и северо-восток Евразии); Средняя Азия (Памир, Тянь-Шань, Туранская низменность); Юго-Восточная Азия (полуостров Индокитай и Малайский архипелаг); Юго-Западная Азия (Аравийский полуостров и Левант); Южная Азия (полуостров Индостан и остров Шри-Ланка (архипелаг Мальдивы). Субрегионы Азии согласно ООН: Восточная Азия Западная Азия Центральная Азия Юго-Восточная Азия Южная Азия Согласно классификации, принятой в ООН, выделяются следующие субрегионы: Восточная Азия (Китай в составе КНР и Республики Китай, Южная и Северная Корея, Монголия, Япония) Западная Азия (Азербайджан, Армения, Бахрейн, Грузия, Израиль, Иордания, Ирак, Йемен, Катар, Кипр, Кувейт, Ливан, ОАЭ, Оман, Палестинские территории, Саудовская Аравия, Сирия, Турция) Юго-Восточная Азия (Бруней, Восточный Тимор, Вьетнам, Индонезия, Камбоджа, Лаос, Малайзия, Мьянма, Сингапур, Таиланд, Филиппины) Южная Азия (Афганистан, Бангладеш, Бутан, Индия, Иран, Мальдивы, Непал, Пакистан, Шри-Ланка) Центральная Азия (Казахстан, Киргизия, Таджикистан, Туркменистан, Узбекистан) В то же время указанная классификация не является единственно верной. Существуют и альтернативные классификация, к примеру: Восточная Азия (КНДР, КНР, Республика Корея, Тайвань, Япония) Центральная и Северная Азия (Казахстан, Киргизия, Монголия, Таджикистан, Туркменистан, Узбекистан, азиатская часть России, а также три автономных региона КНР — Внутренняя Монголия, Синьцзян-Уйгурский автономный район и Тибет) Юго-Западная Азия (Афганистан, Бахрейн, Израиль, Иордания, Ирак, Иран, Йемен, Катар, Кипр, Кувейт, Ливан, ОАЭ, Оман, Саудовская Аравия, Сирия, азиатская часть Турции, Синайский полуостров, принадлежащий Египту) Южная Азия (Бангладеш, Бутан, Индия, Мальдивы, Непал, Шри-Ланка) Юго-Восточная Азия (Бруней, Восточный Тимор, Вьетнам, Индонезия, Камбоджа, Лаос, Малайзия, Мьянма, Сингапур, Таиланд, Филиппины)11. правитьСтраны Азии На территории Азии к настоящему времени полностью или частично расположено 54 государства, из них четыре (Абхазия, Китайская Республика, Турецкая Республика Северного Кипра, Южная Осетия) признаны только частично. Из непризнанных государств — Нагорно-Карабахская Республика. Включение Азербайджана и Грузии в список стран Азии основывается прежде всего на частичном географическом расположении между Европой и Азией. Азербайджан и Грузия входят также в список европейских стран.12 Абхазия (частично признанная республика) Азербайджан (большая часть территории)) Армения Афганистан Бангладеш Бахрейн Бруней Бутан Восточный Тимор Вьетнам Грузия (большая часть территории)) Египет (частично) Израиль Индия Индонезия (большая часть территории)) Иордания Ирак Иран Йемен (большая часть территории)) Казахстан (бо́льшая часть территории) Камбоджа Катар Кипр Киргизия КНР Китайская Республика (частично признанная республика) Корейская Народно-Демократическая Республика Республика Корея Кувейт Лаос Ливан Малайзия Мальдивы Монголия Мьянма Нагорно-Карабахская Республика (непризнанная республика) Непал ОАЭ Оман Пакистан Россия (бо́льшая часть территории) Саудовская Аравия Сингапур Сирия Таджикистан Таиланд Туркмения Турецкая Республика Северного Кипра (частично признанная республика) Турция (бо́льшая часть территории) Узбекистан Филиппины Шри-Ланка Южная Осетия (частично признанная республика) Япония правитьНаселение Азия из космоса Для Азии характерны очень высокие среднегодовые темпы роста численности населения (по этому показателю Азия уступает только Африке); в последнее время они, однако, несколько снизились и составляют 1,3 %. В Азии проживает более 60 % всего человечества. В совокупности Китай и Индия дают 40 % мировой численности населения. 7 государств имеют более 100 млн жит. (помимо названных выше — Индонезия, Пакистан, Бангладеш, Япония и Филиппины). В Азии живут представители трёх главных рас человечества — монголоидной (китайцы и др.), европеоидной (народы Западной Азии) и негроидной (некоторые народы Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии). Этнический состав населения Азии очень разнообразен. В Азии зародились многие древние цивилизации — китайская, индийская, тибето-монгольская, среднеазиатская, вавилонская и др. Благоприятные для земледелия районы Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии дали начало многим современным народам. Место Государство (или зависимая территория) 1 июля 2012 Оценка ООН % населения Средний относительный годовой прирост (%, ООН)13 Средний абсолютный годовой прирост (ООН)14 Период ожидаемого удвоения (лет, ООН)15 Данные альтерн. источников Дата Источник 1 КНР 1,353,601,000 32.02 0.45 6,091,000 154 1,347,350,000 31 декабря 2011 Official estimate 2 Индия 1,258,351,000 29.77 1.36 17,114,000 51 1,210,193,422 1 марта 2011 Census result 3 Индонезия 244,769,000 5.79 1.01 2,472,000 69 237,641,326 май 2010 Census result 4 Пакистан 179,951,000 4.26 1.81 3,257,000 39 181 355 000 ноябрь 28, 2012 Official population clock 5 Бангладеш 152,409,000 3.61 1.27 1,936,000 55 142,319,000 15 марта 2011 Census result 5 Россия 143,800,000 143,800,000 1 января 2012 года 6 Япония 126,435,000 2.99 -0.05 -63,000 - 127,650,000 1 марта 2012 Monthly official estimate 7 Филиппины 96,471,000 2.28 1.71 1,650,000 41 94,013,200 2010 Official estimate 8 Вьетнам 89,730,000 2.12 1.06 951,000 66 87,840,000 2011 Official estimate 9 Иран 75,612,000 1.79 1.09 824,000 64 76 960 000 ноябрь 28, 2012 Official population clock 10 Турция 74,509,000 1.76 1.18 879,000 59 74,724,269 31 декабря 2011 Official estimate 11 Таиланд 69,892,000 1.65 0.54 377,000 129 65,479,453 1 сентября 2010 Census result 12 Мьянма 48,724,000 1.15 0.80 390,000 87 57,197,871 2012 World Gazetteer projection 13 Республика Корея 48,588,000 1.15 0.41 199,000 169 48,580,000 1 ноября 2010 Census result 14 Ирак 33,703,000 0.80 3.18 1,072,000 22 33,330,000 2011 Official estimate 15 Афганистан 33,397,000 0.79 3.21 1,072,000 22 24,485,600 1 января 2011 Official estimate 16 Непал 31,011,000 0.73 1.72 533,000 41 26,620,809 22 июня 2011 Census result 17 Малайзия 29,322,000 0.69 1.60 469,000 44 28,334,135 6 июля 2010 Census result 18 Саудовская Аравия 28,705,000 0.68 2.21 634,000 32 27,136,977 28 апреля 2010 Census result 19 Узбекистан 28,077,000 0.66 1.14 320,000 61 28,000,000 1 января 2010 Official estimate 20 Йемен 25,569,000 0.60 3.10 793,000 23 24,527,000 2012 Official estimate 21 КНДР 24,554,000 0.58 0.42 103,000 165 24,052,231 1 октября 2008 Census result 22 Шри-Ланка 21,224,000 0.50 0.85 180,000 82 20,653,000 1 июля 2010 Official estimate 23 Сирия 21,118,000 0.50 1.70 359,000 41 21 851 000 ноябрь 28, 2012 Official population clock 24 Казахстан 16,381,000 0.39 1.07 175,000 65 16,698,000 1 февраля 2012 Monthly official estimate 25 Камбоджа 14,478,000 0.34 1.21 175,000 58 13,395,682 3 марта 2008 Census result 26 Азербайджан 9,421,000 0.22 1.24 117,000 56 9,111,100 1 января 2011 Official estimate 27 ОАЭ 8,106,000 0.19 2.72 220,000 26 8,264,070 2010 Official estimate 28 Израиль 7,695,000 0.18 1.76 135,000 40 7,848,800 31 января 2012 Monthly official estimate 29 Гонконг (КНР)16 7,196,000 0.17 1.04 75,000 67 7,108,100 1 июля 2011 Official estimate 30 Таджикистан 7,079,000 0.17 1.46 103,000 48 7,616,000 1 января 2011 Official estimate 31 Иордания 6,457,000 0.15 2.01 130,000 35 6 372 900 ноябрь 28, 2012 Official population clock 32 Лаос 6,374,000 0.15 1.37 87,000 51 6,465,800 2012 Official estimate 33 Киргизия 5,448,000 0.13 1.02 56,000 68 5,477,600 2011 Official estimate 34 Сингапур 5,256,000 0.12 1.31 69,000 53 5,183,700 30 июня 2011 Official estimate 35 Туркмения 5,170,000 0.12 1.27 66,000 55 7,966,724 2012 World Gazetteer projection 36 Грузия 4,304,000 0.10 -0.58 -25,000 - 4,469,200 1 января 2011 Official estimate 37 Ливан 4,292,000 0.10 0.77 33,000 90 3,759,100 2007 Official estimate 38 Палестинская национальная администрация17 4,271,000 0.10 2.87 123,000 24 4,293,309 1 июля 2012 Official estimate 39 Армения 3,109,000 0.07 0.29 9,000 239 3,268,500 2011 Official estimate 40 Оман 2,904,000 0.07 2.04 59,000 34 2,773,479 12 декабря 2010 Census result 41 Кувейт 2,892,000 0.07 2.63 76,000 27 3,582,054 31 декабря 2010 Official estimate 42 Монголия 2,844,000 0.07 1.57 45,000 44 2,736,800 2009 Official estimate 43 Катар 1,939,000 0.05 3.69 72,000 19 1,699,435 21 апреля 2010 Census result 44 Бахрейн 1,359,000 0.03 2.64 36,000 27 1,234,571 27 апреля 2010 Census result 45 Восточный Тимор 1,187,000 0.03 2.86 34,000 25 1,066,409 11 июля 2010 Census result 46 Кипр 1,129,000 0.03 1.07 12,000 65 838,897 1 октября 2011 Census result 47 Бутан 750,000 0.02 1.63 12,000 43 720,679 2012 Official estimate 48 Макао (КНР)18 567,000 0.01 1.98 11,000 35 560,100 July-September 2011 Official estimate 49 Бруней 413,000 0.01 1.72 7,000 41 422,700 2011 Official estimate 50 Мальдивы 324,000 0.01 1.25 4,000 56 317,280 2010 Official estimate Всего 4,227,067,000 100.00 1.02 43,528,000 68 правитьСм. также Евразия Средняя Азия Азиатско-Тихоокеанский регион Русская Азия правитьСсылки Портал «Азия» Азия в Викитеке? Азия на Викискладе? Азия в Викиновостях? Азия, материк // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона: В 86 томах (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. правитьПримечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Кравчук П. А. Рекорды природы. — Л.: Эрудит, 1993. — 216 с. — 60 000 экз. — ISBN 5-7707-2044-1 ↑ История Древнего Востока. Кн.1. Ч.2. С.149, 188 ↑ Чубарьян, 2005, p. 31 ↑ Чубарьян, 2005, p. 31-33 ↑ 1 2 3 Чубарьян, 2005, p. 34 ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Чибилёв А.А. Евро-Азиатская граница: история вопроса и современные представления. Русское Географическое Общество. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 марта 2012. Проверено 19 марта 2012. ↑ Кондрашов, 2008, p. 210 ↑ 1 2 3 Bhagwat, 2009, p. 90 ↑ Кравчук П. А. Рекорды природы. — Л.: Эрудит, 1993. — 216 с. — 60 000 экз. — ISBN 5-7707-2044-1 ↑ 1 2 Азия (часть света) — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии ↑ Duka, 2007, p. 73-75 ↑ worldatlas., The Middle East The Middle East. — «As a point-of-interest, Armenia and Azerbaijan have long been associated with the Middle East, but in recent years, some sources now consider them to be more closely aligned with Europe based on their modern economic and political trends. We have moved in that direction, and the same applies for the island country of Cyprus, as it does for Georgia, the former Russian republic.» Архивировано из первоисточника 14 октября 2012. Проверено 30 сентября 2012. ↑ Вычисляется по следующей формуле: Оценка ООН на2012/Оценка ООН на2011x100-100. ↑ Вычисляется по следующей формуле: Оценка ООН на2012x Годовой прироСТ по данным ООН100. ↑ Вычисляется по следующей формуле: LN(2)/LN(прирост по данным ООН)/100+1). Получаются данные, получаемые также по формуле LOG10(2)/LOG10(прирост по данным ООН/100+1). ↑ С 20 декабря 1999 года — Автономная территория в составе Китайской Народной Республики. Ранее — португальская колония. ↑ Территории, оккупированные Израилем. Включает Сектор Газа и Западный берег реки Иордан ↑ Автономный регион КНР. До 20 декабря 1999 года — португальская колония правитьЛитература Bhagwat S.B. Foundation of geology. — Global Vision Publishing Ho, 2009. — Т. 1. — 218 с. — ISBN 8182202752 Duka C. World Geography. — Rex Bookstore, Inc., 2007. — 218 с. — ISBN 971234696X Кондрашов А.П. Новейшая книга фактов: для самых умных и любознательных в вопросах и ответах : в 3-х томах. — RIPOL classic, 2008. — Т. 1. — 494 с. — ISBN 538600347X Чубарьян А.О. Российский европеизм. — М.: ОЛМА-ПРЕСС, 2005. — 416 с. — ISBN 5-224-05369-2 Участие России в Азиатской интеграции показать Земля показать Регионы мира Страны Азиискрыть Азербайджан² · Армения · Афганистан · Бангладеш · Бахрейн · Бруней · Бутан · Восточный Тимор · Вьетнам · Грузия² · Египет ¹ · Израиль · Индия · Индонезия ³ · Иордания · Ирак · Иран · Йемен ¹ · Казахстан ² · Камбоджа · Катар · Кипр² · Киргизия · Китайская Народная Республика · КНДР · Кувейт · Лаос · Ливан · Малайзия · Мальдивы · Монголия · Мьянма · Непал · ОАЭ · Оман · Пакистан · Россия ² · Саудовская Аравия · Сингапур · Сирия · Таджикистан · Таиланд · Туркмения · Турция ² · Узбекистан · Филиппины · Шри-Ланка · Южная Корея · Япония Непризнанные и частично признанные государства: Республика Абхазия · Азад Кашмир · Государство Ва · Вазиристан · Иракский Курдистан · Китайская Республика · Нагорно-Карабахская Республика · Государство Палестина (территории сектора Газа и Западного берега реки Иордан) · Тамил-Илам ·Турецкая Республика Северного Кипра · Государство Шан · Южная Осетия Зависимые территории: Британская территория в Индийском океане (арх. Чагос) · Гонконг · Аомэнь (Макао) ¹ В основном или Частично в Африке. ² Частично в Европе. ³ Частично в Океании.